Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 6$ and $c = 10$. $9$ $d$ $^2 + 8$ $c$ $ + 4$
Explanation: Substitute $6$ for ${d}$ and $10$ for ${c}$ $ = 9{(6)}^2 + 8{(10)} + 4 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 9(36) + 8{(10)} + 4 $ $ = 324 + 80 + 4 $ $ = 408$